The present invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics, and more particularly to orthodontic appliances, such as shell appliances, and tactile objects for improving the affects of attachment devices.
An objective of orthodontics is to move a patient's teeth to positions where function and/or aesthetics are optimized. Traditionally, appliances such as braces are applied to the patient's teeth by an orthodontist or dentist and the set of braces exerts continual force on the teeth and gradually urges them toward their intended positions. Over time and with a series of clinical visits, the orthodontist adjusts the appliances to move the teeth toward their final destination.
More recently, alternatives to conventional orthodontic treatment with traditional affixed appliances (e.g., braces) have become available. For example, systems including a series of preformed orthodontic appliances have become commercially available from Align Technology, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif., under the trade name Invisalign® System. An Invisalign® System appliance can be made from thin clear plastic and have teeth receiving cavities. In use, the appliance is placed over the patient's teeth and is removable. Shell-shaped orthodontic appliances are designed to impart positioning or repositioning forces to the patient's teeth. The imparted forces are resilient in nature and are associated with corresponding appliance elastic deformation. When used to reposition teeth, a series of individual appliances are worn by a patient to elastically reposition the patient's teeth over time. When used to retain teeth, one or more identical appliances are worn to restrain a patient's teeth in their current arrangement.
Attachment devices coupled to teeth have been utilized in orthodontic treatment and can improve force delivery and/or repositioning of the teeth, e.g., with shell-shaped appliances. Attachments can include those fabricated prior to tooth attachment or may be substantially assembled at the orthodontic practitioner's office prior to or in conjunction with positioning on the patient's tooth (e.g., molded composites, etc.). Use of attachment devices in conjunction with shell-type appliances may be desired for anchoring an appliance to the patient's dentition, eliciting a tooth movement, including eliciting certain movements or more difficult movements, such as more difficult rotation or intrusion/extrusion type movements.
In some instances where tooth attachments are utilized, actual force application to the patient's teeth may differ from the desired or intended force. Errors may occur as attachments made by the practitioner may not always conform to a prescribed or ideally desired shape and/or may not bond in the correct location or orientation. Manufacturing limits or errors in attachment or appliance formation (e.g., attachment receiving well of an appliance) may lead to error in appliance/attachment engagement, such as misalignment or less than ideal coupling between an attachment and appliance. Additionally, wear on an attachment and/or appliance, shape degradation of an appliance, and the like during orthodontic treatment and/or repeated insertion and removal of an appliance may occur, which can further effect force application to the patient's teeth. Accordingly, a corresponding orthodontic appliance may not ideally couple with the attachment as intended, leading to errors in force delivery and the patient's orthodontic treatment.
Accordingly, improved methods, systems, and apparatus's are needed for more optimal or precise tooth movement force delivery in orthodontic treatments utilizing tooth attachments.